Something to Remember
by PercyJacksonROX
Summary: My take on a game of Spin the Bottle. Takes place between SoM and TC. It's Percabeth fluff. Like all the stuff I write...


**Don't judge me if this is stupid. I was bored last night!**

* * *

Percabeth One-shot: Something to Remember

* * *

There was only one lamp in the cabin that was lit up. The last thing we wanted was for someone from outside to see the lights on at this hour. It was quite possibly the middle of the night, or early in the morning.

It was just the four of us sitting in a circle - Grover, Annabeth, Thalia, and me.

Thalia looked each of us in the eye. "You have to follow all the rules no matter what." She demanded.

Oh gods.

I exchanged glances with Grover and Annabeth before proceeding. "What game are we playing, though?" Annabeth asked.

Thals shrugged. "Agree and then find out."

We all agreed.

Thalia smiled and finished the coke bottle she was drinking from. I hadn't known where she had gotten it from, or how she'd smuggled it into the camp, but it was there, nonetheless.

When she took the last chug, she set it on the floor in between all of us.

Oh gods.

Annabeth crossed her arms. "I thought it would just be a friendly game of would you rather or something." She pouted. I could tell she didn't want to participate. I didn't want to either.

I sensed Grover's nervousness, and he sensed mine. Our empathy link grew stronger, and I could hear his voice in my head. "I'm just not kissing Percy." It said. I chuckled, but agreed. There was no way I was kissing him, and kissing myself would be pretty hard.

Thalia shook her head deviously. "In your dreams, bird brain. What possessed you to thinking I was innocent?" She asked.

Annabeth shrugged. "Maybe because you're supposed to be my best friend."

Thalia shrugged it off. "Rules: kiss the person it lands on, no chickening out. Even the person of same sex. Okay?"

I sighed. _Fine_…

I sat up. "If we're playing this stupid game, lets get it over with before Chiron or the harpies catch us."

Grover nodded, along with the other two. "Agreed," He said.

Thalia smirked. "Since I chose the game, I'll go first." She said. With a devious intent look on her face, she spun the bottle. It landed between her and Annabeth. She shrugged. "Alright, best friend. Let's do this."

Thalia pecked Annabeth half on and off the lips before pulling away quickly. Annabeth was still pouting.

Annabeth spun the bottle and it so happened to land on Grover. I didn't notice any change in her expression, but Grover's eyes widened as he looked to me.

When Annabeth leaned in, my stomach rose with jealousy. I didn't know why. When their lips touched for the split quarter of a second, I felt the jealousy rise to my throat. I swallowed down the feeling as quickly as it came, though I could still feel my hand clenched and my jaw tight.

I didn't even like Annabeth, so why was I jealous?

Grover spun the bottle and I thanked every god it did not land on me. He kissed Thalia quickly, and Thalia spun it directly after. Of course, it was my turn to kiss her. She completed her round around the circle when she pecked me on the cheek.

Annabeth pointed to Thalia. "You didn't kiss him. Do it again." She demanded.

I narrowed my eyes. "That so was a kiss." I defended. There was no way I was kissing Thalia on the lips… she was too… she was too like me.

Thalia rolled her eyes. "I'm not kissing him. I hate him." She demanded.

I nodded. "Hey, if she doesn't want to kiss me, I don't blame her. And no offence, why would I want to kiss that?" I pointed at Thalia teasingly before guarding myself.

Thalia punched me in the arm. "Thanks, Kelp Head."

Annabeth rolled her eyes. "Fine."

I took the bottle in my hand and spun it. It pointed to Thalia. Thalia gave it back to me. "Doesn't count. I just got you."

I shrugged and spun again. This time the open side landed straight on…

Annabeth.

Oh gods…

Oh gods, oh gods, oh gods.

I hoped that the dim light made it less obvious that I was burning up. I could feel my cheeks rise in temperature. My palms got sweaty.

I stared at the bottle making sure it didn't do another half turn. With just my luck, it stayed in place.

Oh gods.

After making sure it was still, I looked up. Annabeth looked at me with wide eyes, and I felt the same way.

I was desperately hoping that the empathy link between Grover and I wasn't working, or else he'd feel exactly what I was feeling: nervousness and anxiety.

I couldn't be nervous… why would I be nervous? She's just my best friend… this shouldn't be awkward. No way. Friends kiss sometimes, don't they?

No, I came to the conclusion. No they don't. At least best friends don't.

Oh gods.

I stared into Annabeth's eyes, and she stared into mine.

Thalia cleared her throat. "As much as eye kissing is fun and all, you have to make contact with the lips." She explained. "Just go on and kiss."

Annabeth tucked a loose strand of hair behind her ear before she scooted closer to me to reach me better.

She waited for me to lean in, but I hesitated. She glared at me. "Kiss me, Seaweed Brain." She said between bared teeth.

Before I knew what I was doing, I leaned in, putting a hand on her cheek.

When our lips touched, I felt a shock or a zing between us. I thought at first that she'd pull away as soon as I kissed her, but she stayed there, obviously waiting for me to pull away.

I was surprised when she relaxed a bit, and her face shifted closer to mine.

Then, we pulled away at the same time. My hand still hung in the air, and I stared into her eyes, just a few inches away. I could feel her breath on my lips.

No doubt, it was the longest kiss of the night.

I felt Thalia's and Grover's eyes on the two of us. For some reason, Annabeth's eyes were sparkling in the lamp light. They weren't just a minute before…

No one spoke for a good thirty seconds afterwards.

Finally, I could hear Thalia gulp. "Guys…" She said.

Annabeth scooted away from me, back to the position she was in before. I couldn't help but stare at her.

Thalia spoke up again. "Guys…"

Annabeth didn't look up from the ground as she crossed her legs. "What, Thalia?" She asked.

Thalia smiled. "You guys…"

I finally looked away from Annabeth. Grover nodded to me, and I got up to my knees

"I think we should call it a night. You guys probably should get to your cabins." I insisted.

Annabeth was the second to talk. "Yeah. I have to go now." She got up, too, and Grover and Thalia followed suit.

Annabeth still stared at the floor, not daring to even glance in my direction.

We all stood there in awkward tension, not knowing what to do.

Then, Annabeth looked up and glanced at me before stepping to the door. "I'll see you guys tomorrow, I guess."

Thalia nodded, and Grover bleated.

She unlatched the door and pushed it open.

I called after her. "Goodnight, Wise Girl." I said.

She looked back and smirked. Her eyes were still sparkling as she looked back into my eyes. "Night, Seaweed Brain."

The screen door bounced behind her, and I watched her descend the steps and across the field to the other side of the cabin circle. When she was in her cabin, I finally looked away and noticed Thalia and Grover staring at me.

Thalia grinned. "_Goodnight, Wise Girl!"_ She mimicked. "_Night Seaweed Brain!"_ She laughed. "You guys are so in love."

I shifted from foot to foot. "No we're not. I don't even like her…" I said.

Thalia crossed her arms. "Oh. Yeah right. That's why you're blushing like a tomato, and your eyes won't stop shining."

Looked away. "Shut up."

She smirked. "It doesn't take a child of Aphrodite to know it."

I crossed my arms. "Well, obviously you're reading it wrong, because I don't like Annabeth. She's just a friend."

Thalia scoffed. "Yeah, she is a friend. She's a _girl_friend!" She mocked.

I wanted to drench her with water, but I remembered I had to work on my anger. I couldn't let it get out of hand. "Get out of my cabin."

Thalia shrugged. "Fine! Fine!" She put her hands in surrender. She bent down and picked the bottle off my floor.

She held it out to me. "Before I leave-" She placed the bottle in my hands. "Keep it. Just so when you're old and married, you two can reminisce." She said in a dreamy voice, teasingly.

I pushed her. "Good night, Thalia! I hope you drown on your way to your cabin!" I shouted, shoving her out.

She looked back at me. "I wish I could say the same, but unfortunately you're immune!" She tumbled down the steps, and it left Grover and I.

Grover took a trot forward and patted me on the back. "It's gonna go fine, don't fret." He reassured.

There was no way I could weasel my way out of Grover. He knew my every emotion. I shrugged. "Is it really that obvious?" I asked him.

Grover shrugged. "Hey, it's not too bad."

I rose and eyebrow at him.

Grover bit his lip. "Okay, everyone knows you like her," He stated. I led my head drop. "But it's not like this will be your only kiss with Annabeth."

I ran a hand through my hair and sighed. "Hey, I'm still dealing with the stress of the first one. Please don't do on about how we're gonna kiss some more." I pleaded.

Grover shrugged. "Hey, I'm just spouting facts." He said. "See ya tomorrow, Perce."

He exited. "Yeah, yeah." I said.

I looked at the bottle in my hand and decided whether or not to throw it out. I mean, if Annabeth and I really did end up together later… The thought was stupid.

But as I changed into my pajamas, I found myself setting the bottle on my bedside table along with my minotaur's horn and shield. And even if it was embarrassing, just like my other mementos, it was something to remember.

* * *

**REVIEW!**


End file.
